1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable structures, which can be used as the basis for a wide range of domestic furniture items, office equipment, workshop and industrial units, freight containers and portable buildings, by way of example. An important principle in the construction and operation of the foldable structures of the invention is the ability to change a framework or foldable structure from a generally flat and essentially two-dimensional form into an erect three-dimensional form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention results from further development in the uses of swivel cleats as the connections between the relatively hingeable components of collapsible frameworks, such as are disclosed in GB-2055290B and GB-2179698B. These prior disclosures relate to collapsible structures which incorporate such frameworks and to swivel cleats used in their construction.
It has now been discovered that foldable structures of improved versatility and utility can be made on the basis of collapsible frameworks of the kind mentioned above, which have additional components of the frameworks and with any panel units attached to or incorporated in them. As will be made apparent below, the foldable structures of the present invention can include frame units, e.g. rectangular arrangements of bars or rods, panels attached to frames or panels per se, and carrying means for attachment to other frame units or other panels.
The foldable structures of the invention can be embodied in a wide variety of articles and systems, where there is a need for the structures to be stored, transported and delivered in a flat condition and then to be erected, in a very short time and very easily, into a three-dimensional configuration, to enable the articles or systems to be used.